Itsuki Myoudouin
Itsuki Myoudouin (明堂院 いつき Myōdōin Itsuki) is the student council president at the Myoudou Academy Junior High School and one of the four main Cures in the series Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. She is the granddaughter of Myoudouin Gentarou, the president of Myoudou Academy. Because she looks and dresses like a male, she is often mistaken as one by new students, and even people who know about her situation sometimes forget that she is a girl. She cross-dresses because she chose to take the place of her older brother, Satsuki, who is too sick to act as the heir of the family dojo. Her Heart Flower is the peony, symbolizing her rebirth as a person and her noble background. Itsuki's Cure ego is Cure Sunshine (キュアサンシャイン Kyua Sanshain) and her catchphrases are "I will heal the darkness in your heart with my light!" and "How cute!" Appearance Itsuki has brown, chin-length hair in a boyish cut with a small amount flared out while her thick bangs frame her face. Her eyes are brown. Initially she is only shown wearing the male uniform at school she eventually switches it out for the girls uniform around the time she began growing out her hair. Casually Itsuki wears an outfit Erika and Tsubomi helped her make, a vibrant yellow tunic-dress that has orange ribbon around the neck, sleeve cuffs, and an orange ribbon design on the corner of the torso. This is worn with dull blue leggings and a pair of white sneakers. For the movie she is shown wearing a dull gold striped camisole with a white turtleneck, dull black jacket, dark denim pants, and black shoes. As Cure Sunshine, her eyes turn and hair turn yellow, growing a drastic length and worn up in thick, partially curled twin-tails held by orange ribbons decorated with a golden flower. She wears gold flower earrings and an orange ribbon tied around the neck. Her outfit resembles Blossom's and Marine's, but is a two-piece. The top resembles a tube top lined in orange with puffed sleeves and a gold ribbon sewn to the front, adorned by a turquoise heart gem on a silver base. The skirt is a tutu made from goldenrod petals with a smaller white flower-shaped peplum sewn to an orange V-shaped band. On each hip is a pale yellow flower. White beneath the knee boots are included with orange silk ribbon tied to the corner of each leg and laces the middle. On each wrist is a flowered cuff sewn to an orange ribbon adorned by a pale yellow flower. Personality Outwardly Itsuki is a stern and princely girl who cares deeply for her friends and strangers alike. She is gentle with a feminine heart, and gets excited when she sees anything that looks cute- like clothes or toys. She appears to be more levelheaded than Erika or Tsubomi, but she will not spare others from rage if innocent people are hurt. She is also calming, caring, and quick witted, leading many to admire her for her strength of character and as a person. As such, she struggled to come to terms with what she wanted to be in comparison to who she felt she had to be.